


Vampire Time

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [59]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, I Don't Even Know, Multi, October Prompt Challenge, Personal Challenge, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: A short drabble were everyone's alive and working together to stop Rittenhouse. This time, London 1888.This was just an excuse to write something with the word vampire in it.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Wyatt Logan & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston, Rufus Carlin & Wyatt Logan & Lucy Preston
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 6





	Vampire Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Vampire. It's been a while since I've written a fic or even a Timeless fic so I might be rusty. I hope you enjoy anyway.

Most of the Time Team are busy when they get the call that Rittenhouse is up to something.

“What in the world are you wearing?” Rufus asks as both Lucy and Wyatt walk into the bunker.

Wyatt glares at him, “Don’t you start? The girls had a Halloween Party at school today.” 

Rufus just nods to afraid if he’ll start laughing because Wyatt is dressed like a vampire complete with a black cape and plastic fangs.

“So what’s the mission?” Lucy asks

“London 1880. Rittenhouse wants to help Jack the Ripper apparently.” Jiya says while looking at the computer.

“Great, just what we need, a serial killer.” Rufus mumbles 

“That’s cool.” Lucy says, and both Wyatt and Rufus look at her strangely but Lucy doesn't notice and just continues speaking about an urban legend that Jack the Ripper was a vampire.

“You seem really knowledgeable about Jack the Ripper.” Jiya says giving Lucy’s shoulder a squeeze.

“You guys have your obsessions. I have mine.” Lucy says, giving her a small smile, “The reason I know so much was that I was going to write a book.”

“Why didn’t you?” Flynn asks as he leans up against the wall drinking a cup of coffee

Lucy and Wyatt look at him worriedly, he’s been trying to adjust to being alive again and hasn’t been sleeping but neither of them say anything about the fact that he should be in bed at least not in front of everyone else.

“I don’t know, Lost interest in it. Life got a lot more interesting. Lucy says, shrugging

“Are you coming with?” Wyatt asks Flynn, motioning to the four seat Lifeboat.

Flynn shakes his head, “Not this time.”

“Alright then. Anything else we need to know?” Wyatt asks

“About Jack the Ripper or the time period?”

Rufus and Wyatt nod

“Come on I’ll fill you in on some details while we get changed. It’s time we started moving.” Lucy says turning to wander toward the wardrobe section of the bunker, Rufus and Wyatt following after her.

And in the corner Flynn just enjoys his cup of coffee.


End file.
